


I need a favor

by MyLadyDay



Series: Think of all the roads [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Demon Bucky, M/M, steve sold his soul to a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: He was standing at the foot of Steve's bed, in all his glory, with his hair slicked back and his horns crowning his head. He looked just like the last time they'd met, in his pristine suit and his eyes pale in the scant light in Steve's bedroom. Steve was under the impression they'd never have to meet again until Steve died and went to hell.





	I need a favor

**Author's Note:**

> so i love this one dearly and there is a huge possibility i'll write more for it, but i can't make any promises as to when

The pain flared in his chest, right there in the middle, strong enough to wake him up and make him fight for breath like he hadn't in years, not since he'd had asthma. He was choking on air, all the while the pain burned through his lungs, spreading over his heart and into his throat, threatening to burn him from the inside out. The ability to think was lost on him as the pain only worsened, until it just stopped in a flash as suddenly as it had appeared.

Steve was left lying in bed, sweat already cooling on his skin while he tried to catch his breath, fighting to suck air into his lungs even though the pain was gone and he could breathe normally. But it was already too late, Steve felt like that skinny sick kid again that couldn't breathe right, couldn't walk up a flight of stairs without coughing up a lung, couldn't live without being hospitalized every couple of weeks. His heart was hammering in his chest fast enough for it to feel like it should hurt. Nothing hurt, though, not anymore.

Still, there was a certain panic left, right there in his chest where the pain was, because he remembered. He could finally think and remember and Steve knew this had happened before, just once and that's exactly what worried him. It was a very distinct sort of pain, something he would never forget and he'd never thought he would experience again. That was the deal, wasn't it? No pain, no illness, no weakness in exchange for nothing but his soul. This just felt like his soul was being ripped out all over again.

Steve closed his eyes and sat up, feeling too much like this was the beginning of something extremely bad. He lifted his hand to run it through his hair, slicking it back with the sweat that was almost dripping off of him. Finally able to breathe again, Steve took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm himself enough to think.

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and couldn't help but immediately think it was a huge mistake.  _ He _ was standing at the foot of Steve's bed, in all his glory, with his hair slicked back and his horns crowning his head. He looked just like the last time they'd met, in his pristine suit and his eyes pale in the scant light in Steve's bedroom. Steve was under the impression they'd never have to meet again until Steve died and went to hell.

"I need a favor."

As soon as the words were said, Steve had a feeling this might be worse than hell.

But then he caught on to the way the demon sounded, slightly out of breath and his voice rough, and Steve took a closer look. His hair wasn't as smoothly styled as last time, with a few strands loose and messy, falling over his forehead, his suite more rumpled than pristine.

And then there was a mysterious bundle in his arms, something Steve wouldn't even have noticed if it hadn't fucking moved and let out a sound. He was slightly freaking out, half convinced he was stuck in a nightmare. There was no reason for a demon to be in his house again.

"I gave you back your soul and I need a favor," the demon repeated, stepping closer to the bed. His walk was far from that strut Steve remembered, full of power and confidence.

"What favor?" Steve asked when he finally regained some sense, but his voice came out strained and shaky which was only half induced by the cold sweat he was coated with.

"You have to take care of her for a while," the demon told him, gazing down at the bundle in his arms.

Steve snapped out of it as soon as those words reached him, anger quickly building inside him. "I don't  _ have _ to do anything!"

His outburst made the demon snap his gaze from the bundle to Steve, but Steve was no longer scared now that he was angry at this demon coming to his house with demands.

"You do if you want to keep your soul," he replied, surprisingly softly, his voice almost a whisper as if he was trying to be a quiet as possible. "Please," he added with a determined look on his face, even if he looked like it pained him to say that. Not surprising, really, considering that Steve doubted demons said 'please' very often.

It was only because of that, and certainly not the underlying panic Steve could notice in the demon's expression as soon as his head was clear, that made him cave.

"What's the favor?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at the absolute relief that washed over the demon's face. "And what's your name anyway?"

"Like I said, I need you to take care of her for a while," he said, completely ignoring Steve’s question about his name as he stepped even closer until he could hold out the bundle so Steve could take a closer look.

He couldn't say he was expecting something specific, but a little red haired girl with two tiny black horns on her forehead wasn't what he'd even consider finding.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Steve shouted before reaching out and snatching the girl from the demon's hands as if he could protect her from a being that was capable of ripping a person's soul out without breaking a sweat.

"What the hell do you mean, what did I do to her!" the demon shouted indignantly, reaching out to snatch the girl out of Steve's arms, but didn't quite succeed because Steve was already moving back until he was pressed against the headboard and out of the demon's reach. "She's my sister!"

The admission made Steve stop in his tracks, making him glance between the little girl in his arms and the now frightening looking demon in front of them, looking for any resemblance.

"Well, she's kind of my sister," he corrected.

"What does that even mean?" Steve asked with genuine interest this time seeing as he didn't find much of a resemblance between them other than the horns.

"It means familial relations are a bit different when it comes to demons," the demon stated in a way that suggested Steve was an idiot.

"And why do you want me to take care of her?"

"You don't need to know why, just do it," was the answer Steve got. He was ready to argue, but the little girl was looking up at him with a smile and he may have melted a little inside. Even with the horns, she was really cute.

"And how exactly am I meant to take care of a small demon?" 

“You have to kill a consecrated goat each day and drain it of blood then feed it to Natalia while it’s still warm,” the demon told him with a straight face and Steve could feel the blood draining from his.

“What?” he asked weakly. The way the demon rolled his eyes looked almost painful. 

“Treat her like a regular two year old child, you idiot,” the demon said with a sigh before he sat down. The little girl, Steve presumed she was Natalia, giggled as well.

“Why do you think I have any experience in taking care of kids?” Steve asked with a frown, for once ignoring the insult. Honestly, he had better things to think about.

“I don’t.” That wasn’t exactly an answer he wanted to hear.

“Why would you leave a kid with me then?”

“You weren’t exactly my first choice,” the demon said seriously. His words didn’t come as much of a surprise, but Steve couldn’t understand why he was even an option. They’d met once and that was only to make a deal. Steve still didn’t even know the guy’s name and by the looks of things, he wouldn’t know it at all. 

“Why was I a choice at all?” Steve asked while Natalia squirmed in his arms, but didn’t really show any sign of actually wanting him to let her down.

“Because you owe me,” the demon replied resolutely as he crossed his arms before his chest.

“Shouldn’t there be a limit to how long you can hold that over my head?” Steve asked, very displeased with how this was turning out for him.


End file.
